Izbet y Piccolo 9 Memoria 3 En familia a Namek
by Izbet46
Summary: Ahora que Izbet puede ver, ella y Piccolo reciben fotografías en el infierno de su pasado, que le manda su hijo Yun. Rememoran algunas de las historias que hay tras ellas, en caso que tenga contenido para adultos lo informare en el título del capítulo.


Piccolo: Acá está Yun luego de volver por primera vez de Namek.

Izbet: Ese viaje fue muy bueno para todos.

Recuerdo

El pequeño escucha que hay un planeta llamado Namek donde vive gente de la raza de su padre y Dende.

Yun: Quiero ir, papá.

Piccolo: Déjame hablarlo primero con mamá.

Esa noche cuando Izbet llega al Templo Sagrado.

Yun: Mamá, papá va hablar contigo, dile que sí, por favor.

Izbet: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Yun: Ir al Planeta Namek.

Izbet: mmm... voy a hablarlo con papá primero.

Yun: Eso mismo dijo papá, que conversaría contigo, por fiiiii, por favoooorrrrrr.

Izbet: Anda a jugar mientras lo vemos - el niño se va contento - ¿Por qué me tiraste la pelota, quieres ir o no?

Piccolo: Sí, pero...

Izbet: ¿Qué te complica?

Piccolo: Soy el único de mi raza que ha... tenido... un hijo con una mujer.

Izbet: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Piccolo: sonrojado al máximo - tendré que explicarle al Gran Patriarca como fue que pasó...

Izbet: Jajaja, que exagerado, no creo que tengas que explicarle exactamente "como fue que pasó"... además que puede hacerte... si quieres le digo que tengo algo importante en la oficina, y lo dejamos para más adelante.

Piccolo: No. Tienes razón, no tiene nada de malo lo nuestro, aunque sea extraño para él, será bueno para Yun, desde que supo que hay todo un planeta con namekuseijin, está muy entusiasmado, tal vez así empiece a entrenar en serio, desde que aprendió a volar, no ha puesto el mismo empeño.

Izbet: Yo también quisiera eso, ya no se esfuerza. Veamos la fecha, debo dejar todo listo en la empresa.

Le confirman al niño que irán a Namek por 10 días, invitado Dende, acepta ir también.

Yun: ¿Por qué estás tan emocionada mamá? Ya conoces el planeta.

Izbet: Por eso mismo estoy así, quiero ver a los amigos, sobre todo a Jattyta, un niño muy alegre de quien me hice amiga cuando fui, es del Clan Dragón, tiene grandes poderes. Quiero llevarle algunas cosas - Yun mira molesto, pero no dice nada.

Cuando llegan con Goku a Namek, los reciben felices.

Gran Patriarca: Que bueno tenerlos de nuevo con nosotros.

Izbet: Gracias Gran Patriarca ¿Podemos quedarnos como la otra vez?

Gran Patriarca. Por supuesto.

Goku: Entonces me voy, nos vemos en 10 días. Adiós - se teletransporta a la Tierra.

Gran Patriarca: ¿Y quién es este jovencito?

Yun: Mucho gusto, soy Yun Supay.

Gran Patriarca: El gusto es mío.

Piccolo: Gran Patriarca él es...

Izbet: Mi hijo... desde que supo de ustedes, quería venir a conocerlos.

Entonces llega Jattyta, abraza muy fuerte a Izbet.

Jattyta: ¿Cómo estás?

Izbet: Bien. Quiero presentarte a mi hijo. Yun, él es Jattyta, de quien te hable.

Yun: no de muy buen gusto - Hola - Jattyta es al menos una cabeza más alto que el otro niño.

Jattyta: Hola - lo saluda, pero sigue hablando con Izbet - quiero mostrarte todo lo que puedo hacer ahora.

Tochat: llegando - yo también quiero poder entrenar contigo, Piccolo, he aumentado mucho mi nivel.

Gran Patriarca: Primero que todo, lleven a Izbet y su hijo a instalarse ¿Trajo una casa?

Izbet: Sí ¿Puede ser en el mismo lugar que antes?

Gran Patriarca: Claro. Nos vemos más tarde.

Se van los cuatro, quedan el Gran Patriarca, Piccolo y Dende.

Piccolo: Gran Patriarca, quisiera hablar algo con usted.

Gran Patriarca: Le escucho.

Piccolo: Es sobre el padre de Yun.

Gran Patriarca: Me imagino que es una buena persona, que pena que no vino, me imagino que es un guerrero humano.

Dende: Bueno, es guerrero, pero no humano.

Gran Patriarca: ¿Es de la raza de Goku?

Dende: No.

Piccolo: Yo soy su padre.

Gran Patriarca: ... entonces... ustedes... eeeehhhh...

Piccolo: Le contaré... - le explica resumidamente la historia de su relación con Izbet.

Gran Patriarca: Ya veo. Cuando vinieron note que se llevaban muy bien, como compañeros de casa.

Piccolo: ¿Compañeros de casa?

Gran Patriarca: A veces olvido que no conoce todas nuestras costumbres, como ve vivimos dos adultos y dos niños por casa, los adultos van a vivir con el que tengan más afinidad, con quien se sienten totalmente cómodos, eso mismo vi en ustedes esa vez.

Piccolo: Gran Patriarca, Yun crece como los del Clan Guerrero, hace dos semanas aprendió a volar, pero desde ese momento ya no muestra el mismo interés en entrenar, por eso también lo trajimos, para ver si al conocerlos puede motivarse.

Gran Patriarca: Es un niño muy simpático y fuerte, estoy seguro que tendrá grandes habilidades como ustedes. Mis felicitaciones a ambos.

Piccolo y Dende se reúnen con los demás.

Izbet: ¿Cómo te fue con el Gran Patriarca?

Piccolo: Mejor de lo que pensaba.

Izbet: Si él lo tomó así, no tienes por qué preocuparte por los demás

Jattyta: ¿Iz?

Izbet: ¿Dime?

Jattyta: ¿Podría quedarme contigo como la otra vez?

Izbet: Te acuerdas cuando conversamos sobre cómo se relacionan las personas adultas en la Tierra, cuando están enamoradas.

Jattyta: Sí, al principio no entendí bien.

Izbet: Es que ahora duermo en las noches con el padre de mi hijo.

Jattyta: Pero no vino, no vi ningún humano con ustedes.

Izbet: El papá de Yun es Piccolo.

Jattyta: Eeehhh... su papá...

Izbet: ¿Es raro?

Jattyta: No... sí... no sé... ahora entiendo porque el color de su piel es parecido al de nosotros.

Pasan algunos días, Yun cada día está más molesto, sobre todo cuando ve a su madre con Jattyta, o a Piccolo con Tochat.

Tochat: ¿Qué tal si practicamos?

Izbet: Jattyta ¿Puedes llevar a Yun a conocer el planeta?

Jattyta: Por supuesto.

Izbet: Yun, papá y yo entrenaremos un poco con Tochat, anda a pasear con Jattyta.

Yun: Prefiero quedarme cerca de ustedes.

Izbet: Anda, siempre dices que te aburres mientras nos esperas, así podrás distraerte.

Yun: Bueno.

Van volando, Jattyta trata de hacer conversación pero el otro niño va callado.

Jattyta: ¿Qué te pasa? De que llegaste notó que te enojas cuando estoy presente.

Yun: ...

Jattyta: Te estoy hablando.

Yun: No me gusta que estés cerca de mamá.

Jattyta: ¿Por qué?

Yun: Es MI mama, no la tuya.

Sin darse cuenta llegan a un lugar con flores rojo fuerte, cuando Jattyta se da cuenta, toma al otro niño de la mano y trata de alejarlo.

Jattyta: Vámonos.

Yun: Son sólo flores.

Jattyta: Peligrosas, puedes morir si te toca su polen, la única cura es hacer un antídoto con los pétalos, pensábamos que no quedaba ninguna.

El terrestre se acerca rápidamente, hace como que tocará las flores y luego se aleja, Jattyta trata de detenerlo, lamentablemente Yun pierde el control y va derecho al campo florido, el pequeño namekuseijin se pone en el camino, pero no logra evitar que ambos caigan en medio, quedan llenos de polen, antes de escapar a terreno abierto, el mayor empieza a perder las fuerzas, cae al suelo, Yun sólo está mareado, por el momento.

Yun: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Jattyta: No podía dejar que te pasara algo malo, Iz confió en mí para cuidarte.

Yun: Tengo que llevarte con los demás.

Acomoda al namekuseijin en su espalda, no tiene fuerzas para volar, así que opta por caminar, antes de irse, guarda varios pétalos en su chaqueta.

Jattyta: Déjame... solo puedes llegar más rápido.

Yun: No, llegaremos juntos, si hubiera entrenado como debía...

Jattyta: Porque no quieres hacerles caso a tus padres, te he visto y no te esfuerzas.

Yun: No tienes idea la presión que siento por ser el hijo de dos grandes guerreros, Goten y Trunks sólo quieren ver que tanto he aprendido, Gohan siempre me compara con él cuando tenía mi porte; la noche que pude volar escuche a mis padres hablar, mamá espera que genere alas como ella, papá en cambio quiere que aprenda alguna de sus técnicas; por eso no quiero seguir, tengo miedo de fracasar, y que alguno de ellos se ponga triste.

Jattyta: Ellos nunca se desilusionarían de ti, incluso si sólo pudieras volar, te amarían igual... son estrictos y se molestan contigo, porque ven que no pones de tu parte cuando quieren...

El pequeño namekuseijin cae inconsciente, Yun se desespera, concentra su ki, alrededor de su cuerpo aparece un halo plomo, vuela a donde está la energía de sus padres, estos al sentir el incremento van a su encuentro, Tochat los sigue. Cuando se encuentran Yun deja en el suelo a Jattyta, y antes que caiga su padre lo toma en sus brazos.

Piccolo: ¿Qué pasó?

Yun: - no tiene fuerzas para hablar, saca de su chaqueta los pétalos de la flor, se las pasa y cae desmayado.

Tochat: Hay que llevarlos a la aldea, el polen de esta flor es mortal si no se aplica el antídoto a tiempo, menos mal que trajo los pétalos. Apurémonos.

Algunas horas después despierta Yun.

Izbet: Que bueno que ya estas consciente.

Yun: Lo siento, todo fue culpa mía.

Piccolo: ¿Qué pasó?

Yun: Es que yo... - cuenta lo que ocurrió.

Piccolo: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Yun: Estaba celoso de Jattyta, pensé que mamá lo quería más que a mí, porque tiene poderes; al igual que tu papá, tal vez quieres que Tochat sea tu hijo y no yo.

Piccolo: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Yun: Los escuche la noche que aprendí a volar, los dos querían que pronto desarrollará alguno de sus poderes, no quiero desilusionarlos.

Izbet: Sólo nos decepciona que no te esfuerces en los entrenamientos... lamentamos que nuestra ansiedad te haya hecho sentir de esa manera ¿Verdad, Piccolo?

Piccolo: Así es.

Yun: Lo siento papá, pero como tú y mamá son guerreros, y yo no tengo casi poderes...

Piccolo: Eso no es verdad, cuando volaste con Jattyta en tu espalda, tu ki estaba muy alto.

Yun: Quería ayudarlo, nada más... ahora ustedes me harán entrenar más... - se muestra angustiado.

Piccolo: No te obligaremos si no quieres. Te amamos incondicionalmente hijo.

Yun: Gracias por entenderme, tenía miedo que se enojarán si les decía esto... ¿Cómo está Jattyta?

Piccolo: Bien, él necesita descansar más, tú eres medio namekuseijin, por eso no te afectó tanto el polen.

Yun: ¿Puedo quedarme con él? Quiero cuidarlo hasta que esté mejor.

Piccolo: Bueno.

Al anochecer del otro día, despierta el pequeño namekuseijin.

Jattyta: ¿Está bien Yun?

Izbet: Sí.

Jattyta: Esto fue mi culpa...

Izbet: No es necesario que mientas para protegerlo, nos contó todo.

Jattyta: No quería que te molestaras con él.

Yun: Tranquilo, todo está bien... amigo - le sonríe - desde mañana entrenare con papá y mamá, cuando puedas levantarte ¿Quieres venir a verme?

Jattyta: Claro... amigo.

A partir de ese momento se vuelven inseparables, incluso se queda en la habitación de Yun los días que faltan para volver a la tierra.

Fin del Recuerdo

Izbet: Desde ese momento siempre dijo que Jattyta era su hermano mayor.

Piccolo: Me alegro que se lleven tan bien.

Izbet: Era sólo la inseguridad de Yun la que lo hacía comportarse así.

Piccolo: Nunca pensé que se sintiera de esa manera.

Izbet: Igual yo, inconscientemente lo presionamos demasiado.

Piccolo: Cuando se relajó, sus poderes se incrementaron rápidamente.

Izbet: Me sorprendió el gran ki que desarrolló.

Piccolo: ¿Y por qué? Es mi hijo, y como yo, es un gran guerrero.

FIN


End file.
